


Gonna Find Out Who's Naughty or Nice

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Desk Sex, Gambling, M/M, Office, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Danny work late on Christmas Eve. Santa brings spankings to naughty little gingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Find Out Who's Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadian_jay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=canadian_jay).



"Quinn, why does my tea smell suspiciously like John Jameson's finest?"

Danny stopped halfway to the door of James Lester's office and turned slowly, his smile wide and anything but innocent. "You mean like the whiskey? Well, I'd be happy to tell you, James, but an upstanding ex-constable of the law such as myself wouldn't haven't the foggiest as to what whiskey would smell like in tea. Sir."

Lester's deadpan stare was far from amused. "Whiskey. In my tea. And don't call me that at work."  
"What, sir?" Danny crossed to perch lazily on the side of Lester's desk, looking down at him with that particular half-smirk that Lester always found entirely infuriating and incredibly sexy all at the same time. "You seemed to like it well enough last night when you had me strung up to your bedposts by - "

"QUINN!"

"Yes, James?"

Lester glanced to the still open door to his office, then back to the man who was most likely scuffing the finish of his desk with the rivets on the back pockets of his jeans. He kept his voice low. "You agreed to this from the get go, Quinn. At work, it's Lester. Nothing else. Definitely not James."

"But sweetheart - "

"Danny, I mean it. No sweetheart, no baby, no darling, no muffin, and definitely no sugarlips."

Danny's smirk changed to a little resigned frown. "Just thought we might have a bit of fun, considering we're the only ones in the office this fine Christmas Eve other than a dozen soldiers playing poker in the lunchroom."

"I'm not certain what your motives for volunteering for the holiday shift were," Lester replied with a frown, "but I agreed to actually watch the Anomaly detector so that the others could enjoy a bit of Christmas worry free."

"And that has nothing to with the fact that your ex old lady has taken the children to Spain for the hols, does it?"

Lester stood from his desk fast enough that the chair almost toppled, turning for the door. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to make myself a cup of tea that doesn't have any bloody whiskey in it."

"Lester - " Danny sighed when Lester showed no signs of slowing. "James, please!"

Lester stopped in the doorway but didn't turn, so Danny got off the desk, approaching carefully. "Look, I'm sorry. That was a low blow. I didn't mean it. I know you miss them."

"This is the first Christmas I haven't seen them," Lester said flatly, but when he turned his eyes were suspiciously bright. "I just wanted to keep busy and keep my mind off it."

Danny gave a sympathetic nod. "I think it's rubbish what she's done, if it makes you feel any better. One should always see one's family on Christmas."

"Then why are you here?" Lester's voice was uncharacteristically soft despite the words, and Danny gave a little shake of his head, glancing down with a soft laugh.

"I suppose the ARC is just the closest thing I've had to family in a long time." He looked up seriously, holding his gaze. "I'm here because I didn't want to be away from you."

"I know," Lester replied, voice still soft. "Sorry you had to spend the day at work to do so."

Danny shrugged. "There's worse places to be. Though I rather wish I was still tied to your bed."

The corner of Lester's mouth twitched in a smile. "I will admit that it's a rather handy place to keep you."

Danny's half-smirk was back, and he lowered his voice, letting it become a little husky. "I always knew there was a kinky degenerate underneath all those delicious, arse-hugging suits you wear. Today doesn't have to be a total waste, you know." He glanced back at Lester's desk pointedly and quirked an eyebrow. "Fancy a go at christening your office?"

He watched Lester's eyes darken as if half considering the notion for a moment before he gave his head a sharp shake. "No. Not at work."

"Come on, James. It's not like anyone's going to see."

"If the detector goes off - "

"Then we put our clothes back on and meet the team at the site." Danny was still smiling, and he stepped forward to slide his hands around Lester's waist, bringing their mouths together for a slow, lazy kiss. "Come on, darling. You know you want it."

For a moment he thought Lester would give in, his body warm and pliant as his lips parted to Danny's kiss. Then he broke away, pulling back. "Midnight."

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "Midnight?"

"Let me get at my paperwork for a while - and for god sakes, bring me a cup of tea that doesn't violate every ARC banned substance policy I've ever written - and if the detector hasn't gone off by midnight, I'll pull the blinds and we'll celebrate."

Danny's grin could have lit an entire ARC's worth of Christmas trees. "Mister Lester, I believe you have yourself a deal."

 

One minute to midnight Lester looked up to find Danny at the door of his office, the offending bottle of whiskey in one hand and a green Santa hat on his head. "Put the paperwork away, good looking, it's time to relax. It's almost Christmas, and we haven't heard a peep out of the machines all night."

Lester put his pen down resignedly, closing the file and tucking it safely away in a drawer. He crossed the room to look out through the glass, down to where the Anomaly detector sat on the main floor, quietly going about its business. "It has been very nice and quiet, hasn't it? Almost a bit suspicious. You haven't done anything to it, have you?"

"Lover, you wound me." Danny pouted, shutting the door behind him and starting to pull down the blinds that covered the windows in Lester's office, shielding them from visibility from the outside while leaving their own view mostly unimpaired. "I'd never do something so irresponsible."

"Pull the other leg, Quinn. It has bells on it."

"I'm serious! You think I'd really risk having to spend all day tomorrow potentially cleaning up after an unmonitored anomaly when I could be spending it in your nice warm bed? Give me a bit of credit here." He set the bottle of whiskey down on the edge of the desk. "Now, I hear Father Christmas comes at midnight with gifts for good little boys and spankings for the naughty ones."  
Lester quirked an eyebrow. "Is that why you're wearing that ridiculous hat?"

"This? Nah, I nicked this off Shane in the poker game that's going on in the lunch room."  
"Wells? What on earth is he doing here?"

Danny shrugged, and decided to conveniently leave out the part that the man in question was currently down to his last two articles of clothing... and that he wasn't the only one. "Him and White are both here, said something about something needing watching. I didn't pry, I had better things to be thinking about than what scientists get up to." He slid his arms around Lester's waist and leaned in close. "So tell me... have I been naughty or nice?"

Lester relaxed a little against him, chuckling softly. "Mister Quinn, I believe the answer to that question is a resounding and unmistakable naughty."

"Is it, now?." Danny caught his lips with a little appreciative moan, licking into Lester's mouth, already tasting of the sweet tartness of the whiskey. "Does that mean you're going to play Father Christmas for me now?"

"You think you deserve a spanking?" Lester's hands smoothed down over his ass, squeezing lightly and pulling him closer. "And here I thought it was a lump of coal."

"Not for gingers," Danny replied between kisses, nipping teasingly at Lester's bottom lip. "So?"

Lester pulled back with a promising smile, delivering a sharp smack to his ass. He crossed the room to throw the lock on the door, turning off one of the banks of lights in the room to leave the atmosphere more relaxed. "All right, then. Drop your pants, Quinn. I want you over the desk with that firm little arse of yours in the air."

"My pleasure." Danny made no move for the desk, however, and instead pressed Lester back against the window, his kisses hungrier, tugging the buttons of his suit undone to stroke over the fine cotton underneath. "Wanted to do this for ages. Get down and dirty in your pristine office. Tear all your clothes off and beg you to shag the hell out of me." His words were hissed against Lester's mouth between breathless kisses, nipping none too gently at Lester's lips. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he kissed along Lester's jaw, nipping at his neck, finally pushing his shirt undone to slip his hands up the thin cotton undershirt beneath and over his skin.

Lester gave a soft groan into his mouth, slipping his hands down the back of Danny's jeans and underpants to clench at bare, firm cheeks. He let himself enjoy Danny's dominance for a time, the heat between them growing as the taller man pressed closer, pressing the unmistakable bulge in his jeans against Lester's thigh. He groaned against Lester's skin as Lester arched up against him, encouraging the closeness with fingers kneading at his ass, his head tilted back to bare his throat to the torture of Danny's mouth.

"Get over the desk," Lester growled again finally, trying to keep his breath even as he pushed Danny away from him with firm hands on his chest. His eyes were dark and promising. "Trousers off and that pretty little arse of yours in the air. Now."

He looked good like that, Lester decided, as Danny did as instructed, stepping out of his, jeans. He leaned on his forearms on the desk, looking up at Lester with a smirk through the strands of mussed hair that fell over his forehead and gave his ass a little wiggle.

Lester moved the bottle of whiskey safely out of the way. There were much more important things to pay attention to than drinking, like the man bent over his desk, deliciously naked from the waist down. He stood behind Danny and ran his hands up the backs of his thighs and over his ass, eyes narrowing slightly, appreciatively. He wasn't sure at what point he'd gone from wanting to kill the man to just wanting to shag the hell out of him, but even Danny's blatant disregard for authority was occasionally sexy. Occasionally. The chance to have the man right where he wanted him, though... that was definitely sexy. He admired the warmth of Danny's pale skin under his hands as he continued to stroke up and down his body, pushing his long-sleeved t-shirt up around his armpits before plucking the offending hat off his head and tossing it well out of reach.

"Hey! I liked that - " Danny's words were cut off by a sharp smack to his ass, and he drew a hissed breath through his teeth, wriggling back a little. "Now that's more like it."

"You want to feel what a naughty little boy you are, Quinn?" Lester let another smack fall to the other cheek, smiling as Danny tried to choke back a whimper. If a spanking was what he wanted, then Lester was definitely going to deliver all the way, with none of the nancy pancy gentleness most people played at. Danny didn't seem to mind a bit, groaning as the next smack fell, pressing back into the touch. It was easy to forget about their surroundings with Danny squirming under him, breathless, back arched to present that ass so nicely. He let fall a few more firm swats on alternating cheeks, smiling at the gasps they pulled from Danny's throat. "Is it one swat for every time you've disobeyed orders? For every time you've been reckless? For each of your crazy, adrenaline junkie escapades?" Danny's ass was faintly pink when he stopped this time, and he let his hand rub slow circles over the warm skin, leaning over to nuzzle the side of his neck. "Have I told you how fuckable you are like this?"

Danny managed a breathless laugh, panting, trying to wriggle back into the caress of Lester's hand. "Love it when you're dirty. Just want to have your way with me all the time, don't you? Make me so hard for your cock, James."

Lester bit his lip on a moan, loving the way his given name fell from Danny's lips, low and husky and somehow sexier than any woman - or man - he'd been with. He ran his hands over Danny's hips, pressing up behind him to let Danny feel the hard length of his erection where it tented his suit trousers. "You say I'm degenerate? You're the one who's bent over my desk, half naked and hard and begging for me to spank your arse before I fuck you." He rolled his hips against Danny as he leaned down to nip at the crook of his neck gently, growling against his skin. "Go on. Beg for it."

"Oh fuck." Danny tried to rock back against him, words breathless, voice thick with desire. "Come on, James. Fuck me. Need that gorgeous thick cock of yours inside me. Fuck me hard, put me in my place...."

Lester's reply was a low chuckle and a pair of fingers sliding down between his ass cheeks, slick with lube. "Keep going."

"You have lube in your office? Why James, here I thought you were a proper little - " Danny's voice was filled with far too much delight at the prospect, and Lester cut him off with another firm swat before returning to what he was doing, working two fingers into him with careful thrusts.

"I didn't say you could stop begging now, did I? Get back to work."

"Oh god, James." Danny arched back against the penetration, his groan of pleasure almost a purr. "Fuck, please don't tease me. Need your cock so bad, nothing else will satisfy. Need you to fill me up, fuck me hard and fast, punish me for being such a bad boy - " He drew a sharp gasp as Lester's fingers twisted just so inside him, teasing against his prostate. "Oh god lover, please. Fuck me, please. So damn hard for you, oh god please...."

"That's better." Lester leaned in to press a kiss to the nape of his neck as he eased his fingers away, claiming a pair of condoms from the back of the same drawer the lube had been stashed in and tearing one open with his teeth, slipping his hands around Danny's hips to roll it up the length of his lover's throbbing cock and ignoring Danny's soft laugh. He smacked one pink ass cheek with the head of his cock. "My office, my rules."

"Yes, sir." Danny tried to grind back against him, giving a little whimper as Lester pulled back enough to roll the second condom on himself, slicking his length with more lube. He dragged the head up and down the crack of Danny's ass, teasing against him.

"This what you want, Quinn? Hm?"

"Fuck yes. Come on, James. Fuck my hole. Fuck me hard, come on, please - !" Danny choked back a groan as the head of Lester's cock finally breached him, fucking him open in slow thrusts. He rocked back against Lester with a shuddering moan, hands scrabbling for purchase at the smooth wood surface of the desk. "Bloody hell, that's good. Oh fuck, don't stop. Don't stop. Oh god, love..."

Lester's hand connected with the fleshy part of his ass in a firm smack before thrusting deeper, the fingers of his other hand clenched at Danny's hip, digging into his skin. "Oh, I won't. Going to fuck all of that attitude out of you, pound into this sweet little arse of yours until you can't think about anything but this cock." He gave another sharp thrust, drawing back slowly, eyes narrowing slightly at the breathless cry he drew back slowly before fucking into him hard again, pushing him up onto his tiptoes with the force of it. "God, you feel good."

Danny's fingers clenched the edge of the desk, anchoring himself against Lester's hard thrusts, crying out with each varied and unpredictable blow to his ass. Lester knew well how Danny liked this, just how much force he could use to make his lover cry out with pleasure before taking it too far. He knew that the sting of his hand against Danny's skin would shudder through the man’s body, sending vibrations straight to his cock. As much as he’d never tell the man, Lester loved being pushed to this point, loved it when Danny made him feel almost wild with desire, loved it when he teased until all thought of propriety was lost to passion Danny awoke in him. Lester closed his eyes for a moment to the overwhelming sensation; the tight heat of Danny around his cock, the shudders that ran through him as he angled to hit up against his lover’s sweet spot, his pace fast and demanding as he fucked him. 

"Going to be a good boy, aren't you, Danny Quinn?" Lester's words were low and rough, broken between hard thrusts and gasps for air. "Say it. Say it and I'll let you come."

"I'll be good," Danny gasped, though they both knew it was a lie. He tried to rock back onto Lester's cock, meeting his hard thrusts as his body shuddered with pleasure, craving completion. "Oh fuck, please - !"

Lester's thrusts became erratic, hands clenched hard at Danny's hips to hold him in place, fingers digging into his skin. This was past teasing and control, this was just pleasure and sensation, two lovers lost to each other's pleasure, climbing together, seeking release. "Come on," he hissed, bucking in harder, barely clinging to control. "God, Danny!"

The choked groan from Danny's throat came just as the tight heat of his body became too much for Lester to handle, jerking deep inside him as he was pulled over the edge. Pleasure thundered through him, the bliss of orgasm eclipsing everything around him but the lover underneath him, shuddering and clenching around Lester's cock as he cried out his own climax. Lester managed to give a few more sharp thrusts before falling forward to rest heavily on the desk on his arms, panting. "Oh god."

Underneath him, Danny gave a breathless chuckle, finally releasing his hands from the death grip they'd held on the edge of his desk. "Yes, my child?"

"Rascal," Lester shot back half-heartedly, more as a token complaint to Danny's teasing than anything else. He felt far too warm and sated to manage any real snark in the rebuttal.

"Can punish me for it when we get home," Danny replied, his voice almost a purr. "That was fabulous."

"It was rather remarkable, wasn't it? We should make ourselves decent again before something happens and we're caught with our pants down rather literally." He eased away from Danny's body, biting back a regretful sigh.

"Or in my case, not on at all," Danny replied rather cheerfully, pushing himself up and stretching. He gave a little appreciative hum as he tugged off the used condom, dropping it inside the discrete black bag Lester had produced. "Mmm, I feel deliciously well fucked. Favorite way to spend an evening. Other than in your bed being fucked, of course."

"Do you ever think about anything other than sex?" Lester added his own and tied off the bag, tossing it in the waste paper basket.

"Hm. Well I suppose there's always solving the problems of rampaging dinosaurs...."

"Thank heavens that warrants your full attention."

"Most of it, at least." Danny reclaimed his jeans and boxers from the floor, pulling them on and giving Lester a grin. "What are your plans until relief comes at four?"

Lester shrugged. "Suppose I'll try and stay awake while I read through the latest Home Office bulletins."

Danny gave an amicable nod. "Well, there's a bunch of research DVDs from Connor that I'm supposed to watch down in meeting room six with that very comfortable leather sofa. You could do your reading down there with me."

Lester straightened his tie, pondering the idea before giving a nod. "Let's go, then." He caught Danny's wrist before the other man could pull away, though, pulling the man close for a warm, lingering kiss. "It's a lovely way to start Christmas. Thank you, Danny."

***

Doctor Carson White looked up from his laptop and pulled the earpiece from one ear, then pushed his glasses up on his nose. The blond biologist and toxicologist had joined the ARC that summer after an unfortunate run- in with some kind of prehistoric sex pheromone had shut down the laboratory he'd worked at with over two dozen sexual harassment lawsuits. Since the same pheromone had also had some very interesting effects on a number of the Special Forces members, Lester had thought it prudent to bring in someone to specialise in the safe handling, identification and disposal of potentially dangerous goo. And if the instances of under- the- table betting among the Special Forces had increased substantially since then, well... Lester still remained blissfully unaware. "Well gentlemen, it seems the result is 'simultaneous', and it happened at twelve twenty-five. Now, who was closest on the time pool without going over?"

Shane Wells finished re-fastening his clothing and consulted the list. In the jovial atmosphere of Christmas - which had been heightened by more than a little bit of Baileys liqueur cleverly disguised as coffee - even the normally pensive tech specialist seemed good natured. "Lyle had twelve twenty-two."

Lyle grinned and took the envelope of money from him amidst groans from the other soldiers. "Easiest eighty quid I've ever made. Thank you kindly, gentlemen."

"Did anyone even bet on simultaneous orgasms?" Blade was still at the poker table, stripped down to his boxers, and gave a frown. "Do we all get our bets back?"

"One. The odds were twenty to one," Carson replied, "And that very nice payout goes to your Captain."

Shane was already counting out the money, handing it across to the grinning Becker. "Here you are, Captain."

Becker took the cash and glanced at the others with a grin. "First round's on me after shift change."

This seemed to cheer up the room considerably, and Lyle sat back down at the table to shuffle the cards, ready to deal out the next round. Shane handed half of the remaining cash to Carson, who pocketed it with a nod, shutting off his laptop and tucking it away, turning for the door with Shane. "Well, gentlemen, enjoy your evening. Please remember that we'll be taking bets for New Years Eve up until six pm on that day."

"What do you think they'd say if they found out we were taking bets on the results of their sexcapades?" Shane remarked as they headed for the exit.

"Lester would fire us in an eyeblink. If we were lucky." Carson's smile was bemused.

"And Quinn?"

The blond glanced over at him, blue eyes merry. "Who do you think got us access to the surveillance system?"

***

"Should take a look at this, sir."

Becker peered over Blade's shoulder at the two men stretched out on the couch, fast asleep. Lester looked surprisingly carefree with his head on Danny's shoulder, stretched out along the couch with his calves resting on the arm of the sofa. Danny had one arm slung around Lester lazily, head tipped back to rest on the back of the sofa. "Suppose we should wake them before shift change."

"And who's going to draw the short straw to get that job?"

"Good point." Becker pondered the situation, chewing on his bottom lip. "I suppose I could do a random drill test of the anomaly alarms."

"Might be less painful to shoot yourself in the dick,." Blade remarked with a slight smile.

"True. Christmas carols over the PA, then?"

"Probably a bit safer."

"Good. Let's get that going, then. And we never saw this." Becker glanced through the window one more time, and couldn't help but smile. Anything that could make Lester loosen up a little had to be a good thing. And that was a very nice Christmas present indeed.

~~Happy Holidays!~~


End file.
